


The Art of Seclusion

by binxbuff



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: Japan has always offered the group a lot of opportunities to indulge.





	The Art of Seclusion

Hyojongs face remains unmoving and unblinking as he watches the scene in front of him. The armchair he is sitting on is large and comfortable and allows him the space to lean back and spread his legs while he jacks off in comfort to the show before him. It’s quite and Hyojong lets his eyes drift closed for a minute while he listens to the soft murmurs from the bed in front of him.

He has always thought Japan offered the group a lot of opportunities to indulge themselves in; things they do not get the time to do in Korea like walk the streets, go to restaurants, cafes and bookshops; to be normal and not have to worry about being followed or photographed and maybe in Japan that will change in the future if promotions go well but for now at least in Hyojongs opinion its nice to be invisible. Their Japanese routine tends to remain the same as Yuto is always the first to break away after they get to the hotel and sometimes he takes Wooseok with him while the others retreat to their respective rooms or out into the city. Hyojong never asks where they go as he’s not interested in the slightest because Japan offers him and Hui the indulgence of time and seclusion. 

“Please…” a soft plea makes Hyojong snap back from his thoughts and his eyes again focus before him. Hui his kneeling naked on the bed with one hand braced against the frame. Hyojong watches Hui’s face as it is tipped down and pinched in concentration as his arm reaches back at an uncomfortable angle to work two slender fingers inside himself. “Add another” Hyojong commands as he leans forward on his chair, places his elbows on his thighs and smirks when he hears Hui sniff in annoyance but he does what he’s told and adds the third. Hyojong can not see Hui’s fingers working himself open from his position on the armchair but he can see his stomach start to quiver and he knows the pleasure is starting to build in Hui even if he’s being stubborn and refusing to let Hyojong hear. 

Hyojong feels beads of sweat start to collect on his neck as Hui changes position, lies down on his stomach and turns his head to fully face Hyojong as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of himself. “Come here. Please” Hui moans and gives Hyojong a hard stare in annoyance and Hyojong knows he’s being a dick but he can’t really help it. “Fuck deeper” Hyojong demands and Hui snorts at the request but still tries to get his fingers deeper into himself and he hears Hui sigh in frustration “Seriously, get your ass over here” Hui whines and Hyojong finally gives in and makes his way over to Hui because when it comes down to it he can’t really deny Hui anything. Hui sighs in pleasure when Hyojong uses a finger to trace the line down his spine and adds another finger into his ass. Hyojong hums in approval at the stretch and warmth as Hui tightens around the four fingers now inside him. 

Hui turns to brace his free arm on the pillow and repositions himself on his knees so he can fuck back onto his and Hyojong’s fingers. Hyojong watches the way Hui sags against the mattress and finally lets his own fingers slip from his asshole when Hyojong’s finger finally finds the spot. Hyojong continues to milk him a few minutes longer until Hui is rocking harshly back and Hyojong knows he’s close so removes his finger and stands over Hui at the side of the bed. “What are you…” Hyojong cuts him off with a smirk as he finally removes his jeans and socks and climbs back on the bed placing himself behind Hui and grabbing his hips to pull him back to grind Hui's ass on to his hard cock. 

Hyojong is rewarded with a soft whine as he continues to grind his cock against Hui and he has to swallow down his own moan at the building pleasure in his gut. Hyojong can tell Hui is losing patience at his leisurely pace because he turns back towards him and whines a “Hyojong ah, please” as Hyojong finally pulls him close, Hui’s back to his chest and pushes inside him slowly without stopping until Hui is braced in his lap with his legs spread around Hyojong’s thighs and melting against Hyojong’s built chest. Hui lets his head fall back onto his shoulder showing Hyojong his bared throat and the beautiful shape of his pink lips. 

“Fuck” Hyojong rumbles low as Hui starts to rock his hips in soft motions and Hyojong’s hand snakes up Hui’s stomach slowly to roll a nipple. The air seems to vibrate around them as Hyojong uses his other hand to turn Hui’s face back and lick down his cheekbone towards his mouth and finally he has his tongue down Hui’s throat as the other clenches down hard around his cock. They stay like this kissing and grinding until Hui is squirming in Hyojongs lap and whines out a “Fuck me hard” against his lips and that is all Hyojong needs before he puts his hand between Hui’s shoulder blades and forces him on all fours before he starts plowing into his ass hard, fast and unrelenting as Hui spreads his legs as far as they will go and takes it. 

Time slows down; the only sound in the room is the slapping of skin on skin as Hyojong mercilessly fucks Hui’s hole with as much force as he can. “Baby, you feel so good” Hyojong grunts out as he trusts hard and he can feel his release boiling low in his stomach. Hui whines loudly as Hyojong reaches around to fist his cock to match his thrusts. 

Hyojong can always tell when Hui is close to coming by the way he always tries to grab for Hyojongs hands or his thighs, anything to anchor himself and Hui looks back and with a high whine, body taut like a bow, and comes into Hyojong’s pumping fist. Hui looks back over his shoulder with a pleased but glazed expression and croaks out “Come inside me” as Hyojong continues to fuck him through his orgasm hard. Hyojong knows that Hui likes it when he comes inside him, the heat of it filling and making him feel warm, he knows because Hui once told him while Hyojong was fingering his used hole, feeling his own come in Hui’s ass and watching it seep down between his supple thighs.

Hyojong grits his teeth when he starts to see white as the pleasure spreads its way down his spine towards his balls. Hui lays still, open and pliant underneath him and all it takes is a few more hard thrusts and Hyojong is coming hard into Hui’s ass with thick ropes of come filling Hui as he shivers underneath the weight and feel of him. 

Hui lets out a soft moan as Hyojong pulls out of him slowly and pats the bed besides him for Hyojong to lie down “I wonder what the others are doing” Hui says as Hyojong mouths tiredly at his throat and snorts a laugh just behind his ear.

Hyojong loves Japan because it means at least for only a little while he and Hui get to finally rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> because bottom hui is the place to be. enjoy this (badly) written porn~


End file.
